Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-011295 describes a thermosetting resin composition containing an epoxy resin and liquid crystal polyester.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application No. 1999-302529 describes a curable resin composition containing a polyphenylene ether resin, an epoxy resin, and a cyanate ester resin.
However, the resin compositions described in the above patent publications do not provide sufficient heat resistance, toughness and cure degree.